Talk:Beginning of Death
This is really cool. Sparrowsong 04:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. -Leafwhisker 04:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The Lovely Bones sounds really sad. Sparrowsong 04:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The Lovely Bones is a beautiful movie, actually depsite the murder. -Leafwhisker 04:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It does sound touching. I'm working on my new story, Arms of an Angel, right now. Any guesses as to Angel's real identity? Sparrowsong 04:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. There will be a big hint in the next chapter. '****? -Leafwhisker 04:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '*Shifty eyes* Maybe...okay, I'll admit it, you got it right. Now I'm bleeping it out. You working on anything? Sparrowsong 04:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Deliliah's character page and her image, but after I finish those I really won't ahve anything to do. -Leafwhisker 04:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Who's Delilah again? Sparrowsong 04:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Could you update the new Daphne story? I forget what it's called. The murdered chick in this story. Sure, I'll update Look Into the Future. -Leafwhisker 05:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry if I sound stupid XD. Sparrowsong 05:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It happens to me all the time. -Leafwhisker 05:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think we're both a little bit insane. In a good way. I can't wait for the weekend, you? Sparrowsong 05:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes and no. I have to do damned homework but I get to go over to my friend's house tomorrow. Other than that weekends are awesome, but they good by so quickly. -Leafwhisker 05:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I know. I wish school didn't exist, as selfish as that sounds. Sparrowsong 05:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I hate school. I wish no one ahd thought of school. -Leafwhisker 05:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I wish we were all born educated. That way, nobody would end up like my stepsister Crystal. Have I told you about her? Sparrowsong 05:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard of her. -Leafwhisker 05:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Long story short, before my dad married my mom, he was married to a woman who had a daughter named Crystal. Ever heard of stepchild adoption? Well, my dad did that. Crystal's real dad left before she was born, so my dad raised her as his own, kinda like Nick Larson. Unfortunately, Crystal got knocked up at 16. Now she's an alcoholic single mother with two children and no money. Her life's going absolutely nowhere. Sparrowsong 05:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. -Leafwhisker 05:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd feel bad for her if she wasn't such a bitch. Ever since I was very little (think 2 years old or so), Crystal's hated me for no reason. She's 34, and she still acts like a bratty 7-year-old holding grudges against her siblings (though she is just my stepsister, and I refuse to consider her anything more than that - and why should I? She doesn't even look like me, she has straight black hair and ugly brown eyes like her mom). Ugh, I can't stand her. I hope I never see her again. Woah...this makes me sound like a total bitch... Sparrowsong 05:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow. That's horrible. I'd feel the same way if I had a half-sibling that hated me. -Leafwhisker 05:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) In case you can't tell, I'm addicted to bashing my enemies on the internet. Why do you think she hates me? I've never done anything mean to her. I never had a tantrum at her house when I was little. I always said "please" and "thank you" to her. I've never disrespected her mom. I really can't see any excuse for her behaviour. Sparrowsong 05:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. Maybe it's all in her head. -Leafwhisker 05:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) If you were her, would you have any reason to hate me? It's been 5 years since we last saw each other. She barely knows my name. Sparrowsong 05:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I'd have no reason to hate you. But that doesn't mean Cyrstal has no reason to hate you, but the problem we don't know why she doesn't like about you. -Leafwhisker 05:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe she sees her stepmom (my mom) and stepsiblings (me and my brother) as the reason her parents can't be together. Sparrowsong 05:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. -Leafwhisker 05:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC)